


Boys Kissing Boys

by assholemurphamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Arguing, Bellamy is a cop, Bisexual Bellamy, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gay Finn, Heavy Angst, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Roommates, Short One Shot, bellamy and finn are both adults, bellinn?, finn and bellamy endgame, finn hooks up with murphy, finnamy?, homophobic bellamy, idk - Freeform, kind of?, lesbian octavia, octavia and finn are friends, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphamy/pseuds/assholemurphamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Finn, I didn't like what I walked into." Bellamy's words hurt and Finns head snaps up.<br/>"You can't give me orders, you're not my mother, Bellamy. Oh, I'm sorry, I mean Officer Blake." Finn spits back at his roommate.<br/>"I'm just saying, the last thing I want to see is my bestfriend making out with another man." his voice is stern and heavy with warning.<br/>"Oh, but if it was with a girl, you would be totally okay with it, wouldn't you?" Finn shouts. He stands up, "Why do you hate gay people, all of a sudden? Did you forget that your precious baby sister is one of us?"</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where, it turns out, Bellamy doesn't mind if Finn is kissing boys, as long as it's him, he's kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Kissing Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Murphamy fic (will link in comments)

"Honey, I'm home," Bellamy calls out jokingly as he enters his shared apartment.  
He is home early today, thanks to Sergeant Griffin, finishing up his arrest paperwork, this afternoon. 

~

Finn sighs, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. "I just, I don't want him to treat me differently just because I'm gay... You know?"

Octavia nods, she does know. Bellamy had been the first person she told about her girlfriend, back in the seventh grade. He had always been supportive of the gay community, but of course, she still knew that she couldn't blame Finn for being nervous to tell him. And at 6'1, with a sturdy build and his alpha male body language, it could sometimes come off as a bit threatening.

"He's your roommate," Octavia reminds him, her hand squeezing his comfortingly. "He desrves to know." 

"Deserves to know, what?" Bell asks as he enters his friend's room, eating a slice of cold pizza, unknowingly interupting a private moment. 

Octavia stands and gives Finn an encouraging smile. "I should get going, I have a shift in an hour." She says her goodbyes and makes her way out of the apartment. 

"So, what is it that you have to tell me?" Bellamy asks, leaning against the desk in Finn's room, casually.  
The boy takes a deep breath and looks at his best friend, tears sitting dormant behind his eyes, giving them a glazed over look.  
"I-I'm gay, Bellamy." he breaths out, leaning forward on his bed and resting his head in his hands, waiting for a response. After a moment of silence, Finn looks up to see his roommate smiling in the same, comforting way he always does.  
"Okay."  
"Okay?" Finn repeats, confused.  
"Yeah, okay. You're one of my best friends," The raven haired man chuckles lightly at his sappy comment. "and nothing is going to change that."

***  
[Saturday Morning]

"So, are we gonna talk about what happened last night, or not?" Bellamy asks, his voice letting off that it wasn't really a question.  
"Honestly, Bell," Finn groans, resting his head on the kichen table, flooded with the aftermath of too much alcohol. "I would prefer not to."  
"Finn, I didn't like what I walked into..." the officers words trail off and Finns head snaps up.  
"You can't give me orders, you're not my mother, Bellamy. Oh, I'm sorry, I mean Officer Blake." Finn spits back the man.  
"I'm not giving you orders, Finn. I'm just saying, the last thing I want to see when I come home from work, is my bestfriend making out with another man, on my couch." his voice is stern, heavy with warning.  
"Oh, but if it was with a girl, you would be totally okay with it, wouldn't you?" Finn shouts. He stands up, "Why do you hate gay people, all of a sudden? Did you forget that your precious baby sister is one of us?"  
"I'm not homophobic, Finn, you damn well know that. I just don't want to see you kissing other guys."

**

Bellamy is heading to his apartment, when he sees Finn, kissing a strange man as he leaves their flat. The stranger is an average height with a slim build and pale skin, save for the bruises and hickeys dropped in a random array over the boys neck. The brunette lingers on Finn's lips, far too long for Bellamy's liking, and he feels himself getting jealous as the boy walks away. 

"What was that?" Bellamy asks impatiently, as he enters the apartment.  
"What? Murphy? He's- he's just a friend, Bellamy." Finn barely finishes his statement, before he backs up against their kitchen counter.  
"Friend? Do you make out with all of your friends, Finn? Because I can assure you, I have never been kissed like that by any of my fr-" the taller man's words are cut off when Finn pulls him forward and their lips touch. After a moment of hesitation, Bellamy moves his hands to Finns waist and moves their lips together in a slow kiss.  
Bellamy is the first to pull away, the expression on his face is first of confussion and shock, but not a moment later , the officer catches Finn's lips under his own, again, the exchange quickly becoming more heated.  
Bellamy lifts his friend up onto the counter, a hand falling to his thigh. Finn buries his hands in Bellamy's hair and pulls him closer. Bellamy's tongue ventures inside of Finns mouth, loving the soft little moans he makes when their tongues brush together in just the right way, and the needy gasps, when Bellamy bites down on his lower lip. 

When the kiss breaks, Finn's face is flushed pink, as Bellamy smirks at him, his hand moving slowly up his thigh.  
He leans in, saying in a low, husky voice. "Guess I don't mind you kissing boys, as long as it's me you're kissing."  
Finn would usually roll his eyes and offer up some snarky remark, but this time, he reaches forward, pulling Bellamy closer and sealing the space between them once again, mumbling breathily against his lips, "We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if anyone wants a sequel or smut one shot for this pairing.


End file.
